Sometimes Goodbyes the only way
by Larka-Lover
Summary: Plays after Shadow the Hedgehog: After Shadow successfully defeated Black Doom, he is stuck between a rock and a hard place: go along with the rest of the Black Arms and try to be a good new king for them or stay and live out his newfound feelings for Sonic? Is the duty over the newly gained feelings prevail? Sonic can only hope ... Sonadow, don t like it, don t read it X3
1. Chapter 1

Playing time after Shadow the Hedgehog: After Shadow successfully defeated Black Doom, he is caught between chairs: go along with the rest of the Black Arms and try to be a good new king for them or stay and live out his newfound feelings for Sonic? Is the duty over the newly gained feelings prevail? Sonic can only hope ... Sonadow, don´t like it, don´t read it X3

Heya, folks! So first: This is Sonadow, so ... yeah X3 It plays after Shadow the Hedgehog, and quite honestly, I've always liked the Black Arms, the thought that they might all do AGAINST their will more than once there! So I thought, "Maybe they would have been with a other king quite different and I thought how it could be if Shadow would be king ... and if he would prefer that maybe, and I see ... I'll get it too far XD but yes, that's the basic idea, then a little Sonadow in it and we already have a pseudo drama ... I've always written easy things, this is my first drama .. so yeah, tell me if it maybe sounds ridiculous XD

„You-You can´t be serious…?" My voice resounded through the whole park, which was unusual empty for the time, unbelieving. Shadow, who was not long ago staring in my eyes, now dropped his gaze to the floor. He let out a sign and looked over to the black-red coloured spaceship that was a bit away from us. I liked that fact, because a few members of the Black Arms keep standing there, not looking to kind, and were waiting for their new leader to say goodbye and come with them, to rule a new kingdom, where everybody of them would be better threaten, more rights when Black Doom could ever offer them…

"I- I owe them, Sonic! I murdered their King and as his…rightful successor I am committed to replace him…!" His gaze was apologetic but still serious, as if he wants to make me understand that there is no way around it…

"But what´s with u- with your friends? Rouge? Omega?" I forced myself to cut the first sentence fast, I don´t want him to get wrong ideas if I would use the word "us"…

I was… well…I was aware for a while now that I felt so much more for him than just a friend or even a rival. But I lost the hope long ago and now, when he was planning to go, I don´t even want to hope again. I could feel how my ears flatten themselves, when I could hear Rouge like for a demonstration whimper behind us. I turned back to them. My gaze was glued to the other standing there: Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Omega, Rouge and even Eggman bowed his head in Sadness. All of them were coming here, like me, after Shadow defeated Black Doom, with joy and astonishment, could not wait to congratulate him…

Soon Shadow really breaked through the clouds, in his superform, but when he told us about the Destruction of Black Doom something…was very fishy… and suddenly he gives the Chaos Emeralds to me and turned to the abandoned Black Arms: "I´ll go with them…"

He explained to us that the Black Comet was not the only home site of the Alien race, that it was just one main comets who was encircled by many much smaller comets and that they want to take him with them…miles and miles away through the universe.

The first few minutes I was shocked but then I somehow managed… to get used to the thought? That sounded weird… after all, how you prepare yourself to lose a dear friend forever? My mind traveled back in time to the incident on the ARK, it was surely not easy to get over the pain when I was unable to save his life… and when I met him again almost 2 months later in Frog Forest. I couldn't explain it to myself that he survived but anyway… I was…happy! Tried to hide it behind the fight I started in the first second, already knowing back when that IT would never work…but happy to know he was alright. And also now the thoughts come back: If he would go with the Black Arms…would he be alright? Would they treat him well? Perhaps, he was their prince after all…

His dark voice, that I always find pretty …attractive, got me back out of my fantasies that turned from "pretty good" this morning, to "I couldn't be more worse" right now.

"They´re pretty fine by themselves, look…" He pointed to something behind me and when I turned around and my gaze laid itself on an pretty…relaxed Omega, who was having a …conversation with Eggman?! And Rouge, she had cuddled herself in the arms of Knuckles… Why the others always had such luck! Well, technical I was the one with luck, after all I survived 1000 things that should kill me for sure… but it looked like my luck doesn´t involved Shadow at all…

But it seemed he wasn´t done with his last sentence, as he was taking a deep breath: "I´m more worried about someone else…" His voice was a little sad, but when I looked in his face…there was a smile, I couldn´t remember when I have seen him the last time smiling…But if he was really going, I could understand he want to do it right, like me! I doesn´t want to make it more worse when it already was, so I swallowed the pain away and tried to force a little smile on my face, not something like these cocky grins that would be totally wrong now.

Even if I tried to sound a little confident right now and even a bit cocky, that I would always be alright…with or without him on my site.

"Hah, worried about Sonic the Hedgehog? Heh, don´t make me laugh, there will never be a reason for that!" I tried myself on a chuckle but when I noticed it would fail I got serious again. "If you go with them… when will you come back?" I hoped… but my prayers were crushed brutally on the ground, when he looked on my apologizing. And then I could swear a heartless bastard danced on the broken pieces to kick the last bit of it in the dust. He gave me an honest answer, TO honest for my taste…

"Probably never… these people always lived, from the beginning of time in an absolutist dynasty. They don´t know anything apart from receive commands from someone and full fit them…Even If I could hammer a little democracy and self-determination in them, it would take years…It is better I go with them as the new king and rule the kingdom, as my father never could, fair and trustful, he was never, you know ... And thanks to my immortality that's not a problem either… "

His immortality ... another painful fact of reminding me why I primarily a relationship with Shadow renounced ... We were just too different...While I would age, he would stay young and one day I would be old and frail and die ... Maybe ... now that I think back about it, it was maybe better if he went now, he could keep me in mind as I was now: young, agile and strong. And would not see how I would be weaker and divorced then one day... I thought it was better!

So I lifted my head back, that was stuck on my chest for seconds and reminded myself that it was good the way it is ..!

"Hey, all right! So ... Shadow "I mustered the last self-control that I had to finish this quick here, because I honestly did not know how long I would hold out.

So i picked up my hand for a handshake, probably the last physical contact we would have before I would dig myself, in the coming weeks and months in packs of handkerchiefs, do not feel like doing anything, as it was back then, when I lost him right after the fight with Biolizard.

"You were the best rival that you can imagine ... believe me, I had a lot, heh! And ... even though I was not always fair, please remind yourself that ... you still always were kind of a friend to me, even if you were not very happy about it ...!" I smiled briefly. "But it was still always great to fight by your side ..." He stared at my hand, as if he thought about something really hard... Then he whispered almost too quiet that I could hear ... "Sometimes ... you've got a very stupid habit that everything you say appears far too cheesy ... "

He grabbed my hand, but with far too much power and when he pulled it, I could not stand on my feet anymore. I was drawn forward by him, but his second hand that had laid itself on my back, just below my shoulder blades, stopped me and gave me back a degree of security

So I laid in his arms, my flushing only in the color levels exceeded, when, a few seconds later, he uttered a sentence while I was deeply staring into his eyes: "But you have so much more habits that are consistently good: not to judge people by their looks or prejudice, to help everyone you can, your developed sense of justice ... a good-hearted person, what is the saying? Beautiful from the inside ... But also your appearance is not to underrate... I just wish I could do THAT more than just now ..."

My breathing was fast, as his face was pushed closer to mine. Could it be ...? However, I rejected the idea at the next moment, as it turned out to be true! Shadow's soft lips laid on mine and my entire body tensed, as if I would face the latest killing machine from Eggman! The various noises behind us said that I was not dreaming: A squeak from Rouge, a gasp from Tails and a growl from Knuckles... finally an angry cry from Amy...

It did feel sorry for her, I knew how it was with her feelings, but at the moment I was in my own pleasure too caught up, to feel bad for her... Yes, I felt good and closed my eyes ... but I did not return the kiss or put my hands on his body ... not doing anything ... I knew that, no matter what I would do, Shadow would 100 percentage go with the Black Creatures and I swore I would not begin to hope, not now, but I realized that the longer it took, the more I enjoyed it and it would be even worse when he goes...

But since I would not like to push away from him …I made ... just nothing. Later, I cursed myself for that 1000 times, but right now, where everything depended on, I was too cowardly ... A little while later, Shadow´s grip on my back became a lot stronger, almost as he asks me a unspoken question. That and the fact that he started to open his mouth and began to lick my lower lip, was making me nervous! No ... No, not that! ...

I tried to hold myself back, not to fall for the temptation, but it was vain... Just as I was about to start the stormy kiss of my life, he pushed me so far away from himself as he could, his expression blank. He shook his head slightly as he tried to get himself back under control, like a guilty dog, what exactly knew he had done something really wrong ... His voice was quiet as he then began to speak:

"I-I'm ... sorry ... I did not ... I should not react so emotionally, I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry for this miserable presentation of an emotional overreaction with I humiliated you and forced you to something you´d never... I'm just sorry for everything that ever happened between us! But, thank you…that you have made my decision so much easier to go, for both of us...I will now go and never bother you or anyone else on that damn planet ever again! ...

My eyes widened as he looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes, now again 1 meter space between us. Wait, wait ... I just wanted to raise my voice and tell what was just going through my head, but he turned his back on me!

"Wait, Shadow! I just wanted ... "But he just raised a hand, not stopping in his walk to the spaceship," It's okay, I've got it ... Let's not make this even more embarrassing as it already is! Farewell ... Sonic the Hedgehog. "

"No! NO "I cried the soul out of the neck, but I doubted that he could hear it when he entered the ship, and the two aliens behind him shut the door from the inside.

"No, Shadow ..." I only managed to whisper, my throat already exhausted, as the spacecraft ignited the engines and slowly rose into the air ... It seemed like hours as the ship disappeared over the horizon, which in the reality was probably only a few minutes. The sea blue sky engulfed the black and red vehicle perfectly...

A few moments of Silence past. The wind that swept through the park contributed to the mood ... If I could improve myself from before ... now was gloom and doom! I knew that I was crying, but did not know how long ... well ... he was gone forever, and I had missed the last chance ... if I had returned the kiss ... maybe I could have been with him right now?

I knew the idea was ridiculous: I do not think the aliens would have someone else accepted from the earth except their new king, and also to leave my friends was impossible, but the new, unknown, sad situation let overreact me so much…also when I heard soft footsteps coming towards me.

"Sonic ...? I ... "No, it was Tails, I didn´t wanted to see him, did not see anyone in this situation! Without even turning around, I started running. I ignored their calls, as I could feel the tears keep running down my cheeks, in the horizon disappearing, swallowed by the clear blue sky, like Shadow moments ago ...


	2. Second Chance?

Well, here is Chapter 2 now XD

I might announce that English isn´t my mother tongue…so yeah…it´s still kinda difficult for me!

Sorry for grammar or phrasing mistakes 3

I had no idea how long I sat here and cried already. Here at this tree that gave a great view at Westopolis. Shadow had told me not too long ago, that it had all started here a few days ago, that Black Doom had approached here for the first time. Now I was sitting here since I could not stand anymore and slipped down the tree, what felt by now like an eternity ago. The hard bark had scratched awful to my back, but I had no more strength to keep me on my feet. I had drawn my legs closer to my body, closed my arms around them, that I could put my heavy head on it... At the moment I didn´t care how much I behaved like a girl. Even as I continued to cry and could not help myself, but repeatedly screamed his name. He was gone... The pain was big and I was scared. Fear of being alone. This idea was once more ridiculous, my friends were still there, but still it was Shadow I desired with all my being. More than just a friend... Once more I played through the scenario as it could have be, if I would have gone with him, but ... who would have fought Eggman? Just because he once stands peacefully on our side for a sad occasion, doesn´t mean he would forget his goals.

My head was full of thoughts that chased me more and more, like I once the wind. Why? How? And was there still a solution that did not include that I had to let go so painful?

"Sonic? Please ... "The bright and childish voice of my little brother woke me from a fictitious world that I was almost grateful to escape. I sobbed again and wiped over my eyes, before I slowly turned to give my protege the attention he needed.

"Yes, Tails?" His appearance was not particularly better than mine, I assumed. His ears hang behind his head, his eyes full of compassion, but also their own grief. Tails never had so much to do with Shadow, as I did, but he was always very compassionate and to say Shadows departure had not hurt him would have been wrong.

However, I knew that his compassion probably wasn´t just for me or Shadow, but a lot more of what happened just before his disappearance ... a few seconds he hesitated, biting his lips, a gesture that I have so far not seen so often on him, such as like Amy, before he settled down next to me.

"You liked ... Shadow, right?" My eyes settled on him. The boy was smart, it had always been clear, but I did not know if he was with his age, his previous lack of interest in romance, hell, the boy 10, also aware to this area about necessary knowledge. Anyway, I was not surprised, but hesitated. I had spent the last 4 years with Tails in my life, had picked him up, alone, rejected because of its peculiarity. Also, I was inexperienced, alone with my 13 years, going to my first adventures. First I had big doubts watching after a child, I was one by my own… But Tails´ intelligence could be felt back then and it was easier than I thought, especially when he opened up to me and we, before alone, now giving backup to each other. With these memories in mind, and the thought that was holding too much of Tails to lie to him, I told the truth ... for the first time not running away.

"Well, yes ... Somehow ... even more. You know what I mean? "My eyes were checking on him. Our eyes met, before he quickly stared into the distance again. "Of course. Sonic ... I've known you too long ... I knew it actually, very long ... even Knuckles. "My eyes widened in disbelief. Knuckles also? Au, no ...  
Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "It was not hard to see ..."  
I jumped up, was now again standing as I looked Knuckles now in his face with lowered ears. "H-How do you get here!?" "I was actually here the whole time ..."

. . .

I sighed, "Okay, yeah. I have a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog. Hopefully even the last one got it now!" I turned away from him. "It's okay, Sonic. As Tails confessed his guess to me back then, I was pretty disgusted." I threw an incredulous look on Tails, he grinned apologetically."But hey ... if you... like him..." I realized how much he tried not to spit out the last words, but you could still notice the little growl in his voice.

He now took his hand off my shoulder, "... we should try to turn everything back into shape." For a moment, I was overwhelmed by the care and support they offered me. Then, however, I got back to the reality...

"How do you imagine that? Shadow is hundreds of light years away from here ... and even if Tails can bring the old spaceship to running again, we still don´t know even close where this new Black Comet is! "

"Just don´t be too sure of that, blue boy ..."  
"Rouge ..." We all turned questioningly to the bat, which now jumped out of the tree, only Knuckles whispered her name. Wait a minute ...  
"Do not tell me you've also listened to all ..." "The whole time, hedgehog!" "Wha-?" I was interrupted as Knuckles got the word.

"Rouge, what are you doing here? You promised me to take care of the Master Emerald, while I'm gone ..."Rouge, guarding the Master Emerald? I banged on my head when the two of them started a few seconds later a loud discussion. Hello? I had here enough incriminating problems and now headache was also surely but steady added because of the loud volume.

"Okay, okay. First, what's going on here? And what really more important is, how can you help us? "She turned to me now, still slamming a playful grin to Knuckles.

"So ... Well, Knuxie is the whole thing with the Emerald too much, what we could already seen before! I only help... "Knuckles growl was loud and deep, Tails next to me winced. But Rouge just lifted her nose out of ignorance even higher. "And as for you, blue miracle... I can help you, G.U.N. was so concerned that they have scanned through the entire universe, to see where the Black Comet is. It was destroyed at the end, but if these little ones, like Shadow said, are nearby, I could give you the coordinates ... and you were happy, again together with Shadow! After what it looked like before, you have a lot to catch up anyway. Heh ..." I ignored the last comment of her and tried to suppress the reddening, as the final seconds with Shadow again stormed my brain. "I would prefer you give the coordinates rather to Tails. Could you do something with that, buddy?" "O-Of course, Sonic. However, there is another problem ..."

I looked at him for a while. I could already hear my dreams popping again. "W-What?" He played shy with the tips of his tails. "Well ... I have the old spaceship taken apart ... because I needed replacement parts for everything ... I did not think that we once again have to go to space… so soon". . .

"... It's okay, Tails ... Thanks anyway ..." I wanted to turn away, go, as before ... But then ... "But there's something else I'm working on at the moment and that could be even better ..." hope sprouted again. "It is a portal that works much like a Warp-ring. There I could enter the coordinates and you could be send there easily...Disadvantage: Only you ... In this early form it is still too unstable to allow more passing. But I could give you a small computer for your wrist. Thus you could communicate with us and tell us when you want to come back home ... also alone..." A few seconds there was silence. Alone? I swallowed hard and Rouge seemed to be able to express my thoughts well in a sentence

"Oh my God, do you believe we can leave them alone? Once we're gone, they will still begin immediately pounce on each other ... "She laughed and I blushed. "Listen, Bat! Shadow and I are grown-up people (well I was seventeen ...) I do believe we can both pull us together! "

"Hey, calm down again, blue ... I might think you're capable of doing so, but Shadow ... you'd be surprised if you knew what he has already told me ..." "W-what?" "Yes. I already knew a bit about Shadows feelings and believe me: there was more than once a moment when he was drunk and hanging in my bar... telling me about his …fantasies ..."

My breathing became faster, how long was Shadow actually already been in love with me? Everything in me now screamed to come forward at last! I ignored the facial expressions of the others by this comment.

"Tails!" I spoke to him sharply, he winced a little. "Y-yes, Sonic?" "How far is this thing done?" He seemed to pursue something in his head. "Quite ready. Maybe a day or two working more ... " I nodded, "Rouge, could you give him the coordinates? Tails, and were you so kind to go immediately for your big brother to work? "Sure, Sonic!" I drove him through his fur on his forehead. Rouge handed him over something that looked like a USB-Stick and spread her wings. "Anyway ... I'm going ..." She turned around. "And, Sonic? Promise me not to screw up, okay? Shadow really likes you! " She fast pressed a little kiss on Knuckles´...mouth?

I shook my head, which was none of my business. Then she swinged into the air, in the direction where you could see Angel Island little on the horizon. Knuckles cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well ... can we?" He gestured towards Tails' Workshop. "Of course," cried the little fox, surely expecting to be able to do the job for his big brother. Their eyes were laid on me.

"I'm sorry, but I run a little now, you know how long I sat here?" Tails looked worried in my face, while Knuckles just raised an eyebrow.  
"Well," he began then, "as you want ..." He turned away and Tails waved once before following. I waved back just before I started. I know I should now spend time with them, I would leave soon. I still had no idea how long I would be gone, but at least I would be able to talk to them with this thing Tails want to give me. At the moment I had to make myself more of a plan of what I would say to Shadow. Alone ... wow ... But I still didn´t know how this should work. Apparently there was no way I could take Shadow back to earth and I could not stay ... That was a dilemma…I sighed as I increased my pace and at least the wind in my face was able to calm me a bit. We would see...


	3. Arrival

English is not my mother tongue! Still…enjoy 3

I could feel his lips on mine ... they were soft ... and sweet ... and so innocent and… "Sir, can you hear me at all?" I woke up from my daydream "W-what?" Only now I noticed that I slipped down in this unfamiliar, new throne that I was now almost laying on my back.

"Ah ..." I quickly sat up straight again, as I was supposed as a prince and stroked about my cape to smooth it. "I-I was a bit distracted ..." The green-red figure ahead of me dropped his face into his hands. Darkness (that's his name, don´t tell me Black Doom is any better XD) was the one of the Black Arms that was once Black Dooms closest neighbor. His most loyal subordinates, as he called himself in the last three hours, far too often, had been waiting for the return of the king with the seven Chaos Emeralds, after he wanted to smash the earth with the greatest of the comet. I still didn´t really know what to think of him ... he seemed to be loyal and smart, not like the most people here.

When the rest of the Black Arms from earth had brought me here a few hours ago and told Darkness what happened to Black Doom, he almost attacked me ... He really seemed to stand very close to him. However, the others held him back and jabbered at him in a language I still had to learn probably. Finally, he had really accepted me. He seemed to be one of the few who spoke English and delighted me with this ability now already for ages.

I threw an apologizing glance over to him ... He was a little bit smaller and thinner than the other black creatures, the little bit I saw. Logical as those who were taken to the earth, were all warriors. He seemed, however, to fulfill all the stereotypes of an accountant. Small and pitiful but clever. What did him for me still uncanny was the fact that his eyes shone deeper yellow than the ones of the others ... This matched wonderfully his black cloak that reached to the floor, which he wore around his shoulders. This had a large collar, so that his stood seemed a bit odd out. All possible chains and ornaments like Black Dooms were sewn onto the fabric. However, his skin was lighter, while others of them had a darker color, which reached almost to black, he was beaming in a bright green.

He let out a long sigh and the collar around his neck bobbed up and down easily. "... Your Majesty ... I know what you have gone through and this certainly has to be a big change." You don´t know! "However, I ask you to give me your attention!"

"... Darkness ... I only arrived a few hours ago here. Everything is a bit much, because I left everything on earth back, which I ever meant anything to me. I-I have to start everything from scratch ... I'm sorry, but I'd love to use the rest of the day to rest."

"But, sir ..." "That's an order!" The first time I used a menacing voice on this planet ... comet, right from the start I had to clarify everything.

"..." For a few seconds he stared at me in surprise, then this expression faded to one more satisfied, as if he was sure that I was the right one. "As you wish, Your Majesty. Let me show you your sleep chamber. "

He bowed down in front of me when he was already on his way to a side door without even looking if I followed him at all. Actually I hoped my eyes could still wander a bit longer around the huge, ornate throne room, but I knew that I would be lost without Darkness' help here. I quickly got up and fumbled over me the crown. That thing was heavy and uncomfortable squeezing between my ears.

However, my attention was drawn quickly from it as Darkness already walked through the door. I took another look at my too long cape, which slid down from the throne and dragged on the ground.

I only took me a few seconds to caught up with Darkness. He threw a curious glance over to me. "Your Majesty, Black Doom and I were in constant contact during his stay on earth ... he also confirmed me about your character. However ... I have taught you all the time with my instructions, but I still don´t know much about you ... if I am going to be your right hand, it would make things easier… "

"... I would prefer not to talk about it ..." I turned my eyes to the ground. Now that I noticed …it was covered lengthwise with a long red carpet.

"Oh, so you don´t want to talk about this ... Sonic either?" My eyes snapped back to him. He had no mouth, and yet I could have sworn that he uttered a challenging grin through his gleaming yellow eyes which narrowed "How ...?" "... Your... men… told me earlier of this performance, as I still wanted to attack you physically; I offer again your pardon." "But ... how much? ..." I was stunned and had to remind myself to continue to move. This had nothing to do here! I wanted to stop with this! Sonic has remained on earth, and so should my feelings for him!

"Not much ... just that it wasn´t so pretty. Remember, my lord, it's not about that we have something on this planet against same-sex relationships, on the contrary, Black Doom has always supported all types of bonds, it is just that he has remained on Earth and you cannot change it! I'll still give you that night, time to collect you thoughts, but when I wake you in the morning, I want you to forget this Sonic and concentrate on your new role and that is to governing a planet! "His eyes were cold during this phase, he don´t looked me in the eyes, but in the distance, which made the atmosphere seem even colder.

"Hmph," I stared at the floor again, not knowing what to reply to this ... He was right, I knew that. It was no use to cry after Sonic. I had gone; he had stayed... that's how fate had willed...

"Anyway, Sir, welcome home ..." Only now I noticed that he stopped, at a door that cannot be compared in magnificent. Two huge dark wooden doors marked the entrance. I was not sure if it was really wood. The new comet looked not much different than the original where I once was. No trees...

However, they had a large fleet of spaceships. It was quite possible that they gathered needed materials from other planets, maybe even from the earth ... or it was just a weird rock this planet possessed of which I knew nothing, and that looked like wood.

I carefully placed a hand on the door. No, definitely wood and it even smelled like the distinctive scent of the earth. Above the door hung a heavy curtain of dark red. At both ends, right and left, it reaching to the floor. On the door itself were many red and black stones embedded in all forms. Two black handles were sticking out. For a while I stared at the material that came from my home planet. How long was it probably already up here? When they had brought it from Earth?

"Good eye, sir. This wood is from the earth. This was the property of your father on the spot when he traveled from comet to comet, back and forth. „He pushed me almost aggressive to the side to get to one of the handles to push down. I knew that the Black Arms were not the nicest people, especially if you went too slowly for them, more evidence that we were quite related... I followed him hesitating and stood in the doorway.

The first thing that stabbed in my eye, probably because it was directly across from me in the room, was a heavy oak desk, the wood was so dark that I at first don´t recognized the black ornaments that appeared somehow everywhere. Three drawers were on the right side, while the left contained only one large compartment. On it a lot of books and papers were scattered. On the wall, to the left, were a map on the wall, which indicated a weird layout, I suspected it was the environment around the castle. A large canopy bed sat in the left corner, just so far away from the wall so that you could enter from both sides. On all four pillars, it was decorated with Bordeaux curtains.

Then a window that looked as if it had its best days already behind it, or the last cleaning ... even if there was not much to see beyond the castle, as everything else here, all passages, all the "houses" or rather caves where they lived, was underground. The comet had not really much a surface gravity, so they lived as close as possible to the core, to not to be sucked into space. ( we all know how Black Comet looked like, right?) So the view was not really more than purple stone, and passage with Black Creatures that went their way, wherever they went anyway...

I stepped into the room now to view the wall, which side I walked into it. There was only a bookshelf, a large massive bookshelf. Countless books ride in it. The whole room was typical castle; the walls were made of simple stone, while the wooden floor again represented by wood, a red carpet covered the center. All in all quite dark and pretentious.

Not my case ... Damn, lately I had not even a roof over my head! I had lived for a while with Rouge ... but she was with Knuckles now... Of course, the two wanted time together, but Rouge had even offered me several times to visit Knuckles´ island and stay there, but I always politely declined.

I could handle it, really! I had really been through worse already. My stomach was designed to withstand long without food and then switched to chaos consumption, a mode that I could only maintain by a Chaos Emerald.

I only noticed now that Sonic still had the Emeralds ... but I did not thought that they would let their king starve. Water was more complicated, I could longer endure without it as a human or mobian, but I could not do without it fully. Did they have any water here anyway? Do they even need liquid? I hoped so.

A cough came from behind me. "Well, I wish you a good night." The door already felt shut. I stared at the door some moments, then I tossed at first the unpleasant crown in the corner and ripped my cape of my neck. An indefinable wave of anger hit me.

Why? Why I had to be here and do something what I was not in the mood to? I had never been a particularly balanced person, but I had long not been in such a rage. I felt like my hands were shaking and my spikes even raised higher. From the strong, negative aura they began to whip back and forth slightly. My fur turned red ... Oh, how I just wanted to chaos blast this whole place right now.

Sonic ... Wait ... Sonic? I immediately calmed down. I...had a responsibility here, as I had explained to him. He understood it, now I had to understand. These people needed me, a new fair king ... I would be that, and even if I did that just for him.

After this excitement, I did not think I could go to bed so quickly. Then you could also get this opportunity to start learn. I walked over to the bookshelf and looked through the selection. The Black Arms were warlike people, so almost all history books dealt with pain, anger and murder ... that would change...  
I grabbed one which was about the royal family and threw me on the bed, which was extremely comfortable. The idea that Black Doom had perhaps slept here not too long ago didn´t please me, but I dragged out of my head and began to read.


	4. Reunion

I´m so SORRY! Believe me! But i´m just a human too and an terribly artblock hit me -.- But I just pushed myself and I got more or less over it… Still this chapter is neither long nor good :/ I really think I could had been better, but… *sigh* But I guess it have to do it…Always remember: English is not my mother tongue but I still always give my best!

Sonic´s POV

I groaned annoyed when I was awakened by the first rays of the new day. When did I got home yesterday? No idea ... I slowly pushed myself up and stretched me. I did not feel like anything today, I could had lie there still for hours ... after Shadow was gone, as I suspected, it had all gone down the drain. The only thing that made me even keeps going was the thought that Tails might find a solution. I pulled back the curtains, letting even more light in. What time was it anyway? I looked at the watch, 11:00 clock? Wow...

I yawned again, as I pulled on my gloves and socks, not even looking on the shoes ... Tails had introduced a rule and that was: No shoes in the house, since he was tired of wiping every two hours the floor ... I also didn´t think it necessary to make my bed, why? Somehow, I was never so listless in a long time ago. With a brush, I ran through my hair that looked, through my fitful sleep that night, more than bad. I sighed before I listlessly kicked the door open.

"Ahh ..." Now my eyes wandered to the fox boy who squatted on the floor, clutching his head. Tails! Immediately I bent down to help him up. "Ah, buddy, I'm sorry!" However, he immediately slapped my hand away and sat up. He pulled on my arm, like a child that had just seen something and wanted to show his parents. "That does not matter now, because, Sonic ... I did it!"

"D-Did …what ...?!" It was quite clear what he meant, and yet ... it was so incredible ... "You can now go to Shadow!" His grin was wide and not posed.

"I-I ..." "No time to waste, come now!" He pulled one more time on my arm and I just let him pull me with him, but I could easily follow suit. Of course… It was still hard for me to understand, to process the whole thing, that I would see Shadow again ... He pulled me to his lab, which was in the basement or better… was the basement. We had a long time no use for that room so the little fox had established here.

The door opened and he kicked it shut behind me again. In the middle of the room, which was full of machines and their components, Rouge and Knuckles stood there and next to them a huge apparatus, however, it was covered with a tarpaulin.

"Hey, guys, how long have you been here?" Knuckles huffed amused. "I'm was here all night with the little fox." I looked over to my little brother.

"B-buddy, you've been working all night? That should not have been..." He smiled at me, " Yes, because you're my big brother and I wanted to make you happy ... "

"I must admit, I've only been here a few hours, but still, this child had not inserted a pause ..." Rouge pressed herself against Knuckles site. "And I had to spend last night all alone ..." He only cleared his throat.

"... Where is Amy?" I asked meekly ... and was with looks, that trying to avoid mine, already taught. It would have been nice ... to be able to say goodbye to her too, but I knew that this would not happen, because I had broken her heart ... I was so sorry! It felt so terrible to me, but to search for my own happiness now seemed more important. Maybe she could even forgive me someday…

"Okay, I see now ..." And I hung my head, but Rouge immediately jumped over to me in a good mood. "Now is not the time to sing the blues, Blue. Now is the time to grab your fate by the arms, don´t forget that! "

"Exactly ..." Knuckles interfered now too. "Tails give him this computer thing, what you meant, then go with the whole thing!" "Oh, yeah, right! Here, Sonic, this is the computer for your wrist, what I was talking about. So you can communicate with us. "

"Uh ... cool ..." It had fortunately only two buttons, one red and one green. Thank you, Tails that you reminded, that technology was not my forte.

"Well, then it's probably time ..." said the little fox, as he walked over to the large, cloaked construction, not ten feet from us. He grabbed the canvas with both hands and pulled it forcefully. It came to light a giant ring... but it shone in metallic shades and seemed to be made of quality stainless steel. "Wow ..."

"This is a Warp-Ring" He was beaming from ear to ear. "Has a lot of time put into it ... but as I said, it's only one possible for one person to go through..." He let his ears hang a bit, apparently ashamed not to have created better.

"Hey, Tails, that's incredible! You have given your best and deserve a big "thank you"... easy!" I hugged him.

Shortly he returned the hug, before he pushed me away slightly, "Go on ..." I sighed, before I again waved through the bunch, it was best to bring it as soon as possible behind me. Then, without turning around, I stepped through the portal...

Shadow´s POV

The night had been short ... And even though I was so tired yesterday, I could still not sleep ... too often I saw his face. The book of yesterday was read, I had to admit I was a fast reader and the book was not too thick, because Black Doom apparently was the king for ages, since they had begun to start recording ... Now I would take over that place... So, many other books had to say they prayers this night too.

"My lord?" The door opened cautiously and Darkness' head pushed through. Was it really already morning? "Yes, I'm awake."

"Well ..." He pushed the door now open completely. "Your Majesty, you've read the whole night?" "Um ... of course not!" I quickly put the book aside and stood up. He sighed in relief. "That's good, because you will need a lot of power today." Oh great!

He helped me with the crown and flip over the cape. Actually, I needed no help, but apparently he also discovered repeatedly wrinkles that he had to cancel out or other things that were not right for him...

As we walked down the corridor, we have also been taken yesterday, there was not a word. Only when I sat on the throne again, I remembered that I actually should had been grateful for this fact.

"My lord, today we have to..." I was not listening anymore... I supported my head on my arm and thought again ... I did not know how much time actually passed, probably an eternity before I snapped up from something else... What the...?

Behind Darkness appeared a light, at first slightly, I thought I was hallucinating! But as it grew bigger, and even Darkness turned around, I was sure! It looked and felt, because of the tremendous Chaos-Energy, like Chaos Control ... If that was so; I remembered only one who might be there…

The light pulsated more and after a while it died down. After a while I recognized a blue figure that I knew pretty well. "Sonic ..."

The blue hedgehog seems to need a bit time to collect himself, groaning, he held his hand to his head, "Ahh ..." However, he stretched his body and immediately looked excitedly around the room before his eyes focused on me.

"Shadow" My heart stopped right there... He came up to me, pushed Darkness out of his way, who was confused as ever, and fell into my arms.

"Oh, Shadow ..." Also, I was confused. Of course ... How did Sonic got here? Why? But all these thoughts were suddenly so unimportant as he began to cry.

"Sonic! Hey... what is -?" Carefully, I forced him to look at me, as I slid my hand under his chin. "Nothing... just that... I've found you!" He pulled me now even more firmly into the embrace. "Ah ..."

"Shadow ... I have to tell you so much!" "O-Okay ..." What? I thought everything would be clear! H-How-So why…?

"But alone ..." He gestured discreetly to Darkness and I was nervous. Alone? When I was being logical and I was raised to think logically, he would not have to come back when… he was going to reject me... And that would mean... I widened my eyes, it could be that Sonic was here to...?

"Oh- Of cause...! Darkness, I'll go with Sonic in my room, I wish the rest of the day not to be disturbed!" "But, my lord…" Darkness struggled up again, after he had been sitting on the floor since Sonic had pushed him to the ground. "As I said, we must now go through important things. These are in order of importance much higher than this blue rat! "

"What! How did you just call him? "I was increasing my voice extremely and although I was the source of negative energy, he pressed closer to me ..." Please, Shadow, calm down... For me! "Immediately, I was calm ...

Once again I turned to Darkness, who now stood there, as if someone had threatened him with a chainsaw. "Darkness, don´t shovel your own grave! When I say I'll go with Sonic, I'll go with Sonic! Do not argue! ... Watch better out in the future, I'm the new king! And as such, I can make you disappear faster than you think!"

I squeezed Sonic protectively closer to me before I went to go. I did not turn around, I did not see Darkness rage contorted face (which would have been even more impressive with a mouth) by the humiliating defeat he suffered through this "rat" and his thought: "That's all still very different from our old king ... If he were here again ..."

Normal POV: Earth

He had such a terribly headache... Slowly he opened the top of his three eyes ... Where was he? Oh, of course! Immediately he recalled. He lost miserably! Everything for which he had worked so hard! That could not be ... His "son" ... had done this to him ... Black Doom pushed himself off the ground, what was quite impressive without legs, but at the same time also traumatizing. He had lost his Devil-form, probably because Shadow had taken the Emeralds from him. Confused, he looked around. A forest... trees, the earth! He always had liked the surface of the earth, but at the same time hated it ... because it was so beautiful. The surface of his planet was bleak and barren...

And yet he was aware of his responsibilities! He needed to go as fast as possible back to his planet, because he had no idea how much time had passed... Of course not without revenge on Shadow, and make that a terribly one...

So, I have one last question for you all…

Do you want a lemon szene? 8D


	5. Getting close to each other

Sonic: "You suck, girl!"

Me: "…"

Shadow: "This time he right… You didn´t uploaded in weeks!"

Me: "…"

Sonic: "Hey, we are talking to you!"

Me: "…"

Shadow: "Doesn´t seems like she wants to talk with us, huh?"

Me: "LOOK, I have a private life! I go to work: 5 days a week, 8 hours a day! But you now, it´s not just that… I´m 12 hours a day out of the house, because I need to travel there with bus and tram! I just have my weekends and on these my parents bug me like hell…"

Sonic & Shadow: "Oh…"

Me: "Whatever… Hello, dear reader ^w^ If you read this you came either from ff or… from my dA account where i also upload that ff… but not that chapter. Because of certain events going on between the two protagonists ^/^ I don´t want to get problems with dA XD. I asked you if you want this and yeah… here we go… Also this is the first lemon scene I ever wrote… in english… that I will publish… oh my gosh…"

Shadow: "Please, no…"

Sonic: "Don´t say, you didn´t liked it…"

AND also… thank you dear guest reviewer(s) whoever it is leaving all these nice comments 3

Shadow´s POV

I carefully pushed the door in front of me open and I knew that it would now be more or less serious.

He pushed past me and I reluctantly left the door slam shut. The atmosphere was tense, that would even feel a human already, but for someone like a mobianer who possessed pronounced sense, this was hardly to endure. As expected, my blue copy tried to lift the mood with light conversation.

"Wow, your room... is stunning, my friend!"

"Yes, thank you..." My friend? Honestly? Oh, I would like to be more than just a friend that was for sure…

After the spoken words was just silence again... Damn! That could not be that hard!  
"Listen, Sonic... Why are you here? How did you do that?... Was it... Chaos Control?" In the moment in which he showed up... there was this energy, that distantly felt after that... but yet different…

"Oh, that... I do not know exactly... Tails has built a new machine and needed someone who is testing it... so I thought: `hey, I can also quickly say hi again to Shadow `... that's all..."

He now sat on my bed, supporting himself with both hands next to his body... and trying hard not to flatten his ears. I could see it, because they were shaking slightly, as if they wanted at least partially their will accomplish. His eyes avoided mine and I knew that the answer was a lie! Everything else would have hurt me deeply... However, he seemed to still allow high influence by my gazes. For a few seconds I saw at him with a look that said something like: `honestly, you do not believe yourself ` before he finally sighed and dropped his facade... His ears immediately fell backward as he allowed the contact to my eyes now with soft look.

"Okay, okay, stop it... I'm here because I wanted to see you again... I've couldn´t endured it without you! I want to tell you so much! "

A little while I stared into his eyes and knew that there was no doubt anymore... Anyway, the next question took a lot of courage from me... I tore my cape from my body and threw the crown again in the corner. I mustered my strength, but Sonic interrupted me.

"Woah, look out, after all you don´t want these things broken, right?... You know that you look good in it..?"  
"S-Sonic... I-Look, you're here because... because of what happened when I went, right? Because I…kissed you...?"

He smiled slightly and when I looked closely, I noticed that he dug deeper into the blanket.  
"Is it that obvious, Shadow? Well... yes, but the better question is why, Shadow! I mean, you must have had a reason to... kiss me..."

I shook my head slightly. Now…

"Of course, I had one... because... I like you..."  
I looked at the floor, but by an annoying wheezing I saw to him nonetheless.  
"Like? Because you like me? Really? Are you kidding me? "

Still, his ears were flattened, but the negative aura that came from him, told me that it somehow did not happen from nervousness. His usually warm eyes stared cold over at me and he showed his fangs. Something told me that this had not been the correct statement that he wanted to hear...

"BROTHERS like each other! FRIENDS FOR YEARS like each other! PARENTS AND THEIR CHILDREN like each other! People, who almost eat each other up while kissing didn´t like each other! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!"

He was breathing heavily after his loud talking, almost screaming, faded in the room. I was speechless... However, apparently not Sonic, as he stood up and once again took a breath. His eyes were again full of affection, such as moments before. Slowly, he came over to me and sank his hands into my spines... As total contrast to his outburst seconds away, his whispering now was almost incomprehensible...

"I…love you…"

He pressed his lips on mine... In that moment, everything was a big mess in my head... while he lowered his hands deeper into my quills and closed his eyes, pressed his body closer to mine, I did nothing. But then I realized that that was exactly what Sonic had done… and hurted me so much with it...

Carefully, as if I could scare him one more time, I put my hands onto his hips and leaned into the kiss, which was still so innocent.

Well, at least for a few minutes, as Sonic began to move his lips and then continue where we had stopped. Slowly I pushed my tongue into his mouth and let my hands go down... all this made me slowly but steady lose control!

When we already almost devoured each other, I tried to start another attempt... exactly where I wanted to go, I did not know myself. Do I really wanted to go that far? To… sleep with him...? But the rational part of my brain had vanished already!

Carefully, I slid my left hand under his tail to make my intention clear... and Sonic gone along with it! Apparently he had no problems with it at all... He pulled his hands out of my spines, this time clearly faster than he let them in and went straight to clawing at my chest fur. With a clear sexual attempt, he rubbed his lower part of his body against mine.

"Shadow... please..." As he still pulled me by my chestfur towards the bed, nothing holded me, even with the great pain by pulling on the hair in this sensitive region, back anymore...

It was almost like a scene out these cheap films where the protagonists fall upon one another, as I pushed him down on the bed.

Normal POV:

Carefully he picked up the blue hedgehog to get him in an even comfortable and upright position.

"S-Sonic, I…You sure you want to do this? I mean…"

But again the blue one locked they lips together once more.

"Shadow…I never had so much desire for you when right now…"

It took Shadow another few moments to realize what he just said… and to what they were heading. He highly doubted Sonic had ever done this before… with his 17 years. Oh god, Sonic was only 17! He himself was immortal, what did not mean he never gone through the pain of puberty. He was also just a puppy when he was crested, but he was growing fast and soon this period of time was just another memory…

He was pushed back into reality rather violent when Sonic bucked his hips again towards him.

"Come on now, Shads..." The black one nodded hesitantly. Shadow was not a virgin anymore, oh no… There was a time even before the Black Arms incident where he was even more down, you might phrase it. And so it happened that he found himself on night in Club Rouge, drunk, on top of said bat. He don´t know what it was in the first place what got the bat to sleep with him. Maybe she really was in love with him at this point in time before she started dating Knuckles. Or maybe it was just because she wanted to fill this hole of lacking affection of said Echidna. Well, after it was over he was lucky Rouge pretended it never happened, like he himself did.

But even if he had hoped that might help him with some experience, it did not. He could not remember a bit of that night, because of the terrible hangover… Even if…Sonic was male, not female.

Again something completely different. He swallowed hard as he prepared himself for the first step. After kissing Sonic again passionately he let his shaking hand trace from his chest over the peach belly to… He hesitated. He had many doubts right now, he had to admit. Sonic took that very moment to buck forward and let his groin area grind against his hand.

That Sound of moans escaping from the blue speedster however let him forgot that as he slowing started massaging the bulge that had started to form between his so strong legs.

As a result Sonics' groans became louder, making Shadow in each second more excited… To be honest Sonic was nervous like hell. He already know what that would mean for him, because… well, always when he gets in Shadow´s present in the last time, he felt like his whole body switches in some kind of girl mode. He hated and loved it at the same time, but a side effect was definitely…Shadow would probably be dominant. He never been in that stuff before or while he fall in love with Shadow, but he was sure that would not really be pleasant for him in the beginning. That scared him a little…

But his train of thoughts was whipped away when a wave of pleasure hit him. He had exposed himself. While he really tried to keep his breath steady, his eyes shuted tightly. Right now he just wanted to die… it was so embarrassing, he didn´t wanted to see Shadow´s face even though he himself had started this all in the first place. And technical that shouldn't be something you have to be ashamed of… when you get intimate with someone.

"Sonikku~ You´re so sensitive…" Since when Shadow know about his… name he was used to be called from his mom?! His mom died early and soon he was on his own. He held the memory of her highly. Amy and Tails kind of knew about this nickname (not for everything in the world he let Knuckles know). He always hated it if Amy called him like that, in his opinion no one had the right to call him like this, only had his mother. But when Shadow said that name… it was kind of great to hear. But where did he know it anyway…? Sonic figured he had told him sometime around…?

"Yeah, yeah…just shut up!" Sonic clawed deep in the bed sheets, while he still tried to keep his upper body somewhat erect. No need for Shadow to tease him like that! He had enough problems without that right now anyways!

"You don´t like when I talk with you? Well, I suppose it´s not like you have to worry any further…" He would not… or would he? The blue hedgehog opened one eye to peak but soon both his eyes shooted open to the maximum. Soon a little squeak followed when he could feel the darker one licking teasingly slow on his arousal. That was unexpected and totally a new experience for the so far untouched hedgehog. The first seconds he desperately tried to keep his mouth shut by biting on his own lips, but when he couldn´t take it anymore, he thought that showing his affections in a acoustic way shouldn´t be a problem anymore.

Shadow liked the way he could force all these wonderful sounds out of Sonic. He wanted to hear more but in the same way he was a little worried of what would happened when he continue this. Sonic would have a climax and he wasn´t so sure if the hedgehog, who were by this point of time already heavily panting and exhausted below him, was strong enough to keep up for a next go round. But he neither less risked it, even if only Sonic had his fun… Not that he wasn´t enjoying that! His tongue had by now traveled all the way up to Sonic´s tip. I didn´t even took him a second before he finally started sucking on it.

Sonic screamed his name. And Shadow gave his best to make this as good as possible even with his lagging experience on how to handle that. Sonic on the other hand doesn´t seem to have any objections.

The black hedgehog started deepthroating him after some time, bumping his head up and down on Sonics erection.

Shadow hissed through his teeth. It took a lot from him not just to bite in Sonic´s member when he realized that whole act had made him by now also aroused. He wasn´t so sure if he liked that fact, if the case might be real and Sonic couldn't go on after this.

The dark hedgehog didn´t really know why but with his hormone filled body and all, this thought mad him rather aggressive. He clawed his still gloved hands in Sonic´s thighs, starting to massage the insides. With little teasing bite that get stronger each second, Shadow tried his luck to get Sonic finally over the edge.

And he succeeded. His blue lover screamed in a deafening pitch, Shadow wanted to cover his ear but at the same time it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Said dark hedgehog tightened his grip around those athletic legs while he tried to drink every drop Sonic gave him. He didn´t quite make it though, some of the seeds dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Sonic collapsed on the bed now, heavily panting. Shadow remained there he was for a few seconds, before he pulled away from Sonic´s member what gave a moist but somehow strange sound.

A few moments there was completely silence. Only Sonics rasping breathing could be heard. Then:

"S-Shadow..?" "…Yeah?" The dark hedgehog already counted with a statement along the lines Sonic wanted to stop this whole thing right here and now.

"You… done great, you know?" Sonic chuckled a bit. "Could we… come now to the real part..?" The sight of Sonic below him was so appealing… His ears flattened themselves an eternity ago against his head, his cheeks were blushed and alone the position they were in made Shadow go all crazy. Of cause, he wanted to come to the "real part"! But he didn´t though Sonic would appreciate it if Shadow would just rape him right here and now like he would like to right away. So he had to keep himself down.

"Of cause… Faker. But if we do it, we do it properly..!" Before Sonic asked any further questions Shadow already grabbed after his wrist and pulled his gloves of his hand. The first one landed on the floor. Then he ripped the other one from sonic…

But just now he noticed a little devise lashed around his right glove. He looked at it confused as it dangled in the air for a little while. "What is this?" he muttered more to himself than to Sonic.

"Seriously?! That is just a computer Tails gave me, don´t tell me that thing is more interesting than me at this moment…!" Shadow´s attention snapped back to Sonic before he tossed the second glove carelessly to the ground like the other before.

"Nothing could ever catch my attention more than you, Sonikku…" A shudder ran down Sonic´s spine. Shadow continued with taking of his shoes… Well at least he wanted to, but Sonic was wearing only his socks…? ( remember, Sonic left his shoes at home x3)

This whole situation became weirder every second.

He only shook his head while he continued in his doing. Sonic in the meanwhile was busy looking or better staring at Shadow´s by now hard arousal. He was a bit concerned, of cause, but seeing that he seems to be sort of the same size… was calming him a bit.

Shadow by now had taking off his socks. Sonic, who couldn´t tear his gaze from Shadow, was surprised when two hands on his sides pinned him down. Hesitating he let his gaze travel higher to the dark hedgehogs face.

His black counterpart thought that Sonic looked the more appealing that way. It wasn´t like his gloves and socks hid something special; it was only the thought of Sonic all bare and naked underneath him. Shadow leaned down and started biting Sonic´s ear. They were so adorable flatten like that. The black spiked creatures continued this only for a few seconds before he erect himself again. Time to get serious. He took off his own gloves, fiddled them underneath his inhibitor rings he needed to survive. His gloves would only bother him in his actions in a few seconds anyway. After he kicked off his own socks, he was indeed also bare.

"I ask you a last time: You want this, right?" "Of cause, Shads…Why so concerned?"Sonic raised a eye ridge. By now he more counted on Shadow to merciless jumping him….

"I just don´t want you to tell everyone I'm a rapist as soon as you go back to earth…" The black one avoided eye contact.

"I…am not planning going back anytime soon…" "Huh? But Eggman and everything…" Shadow raised his gaze, confused. Shouldn't he be worried what happens on earth without him around…?

"I don´t care. Besides, last time he didn´t looked like he was planning something anytime soon… I just want to be with you as long as possible!"

"Oh, Sonic…" A kiss this time sweet as sugar was placed on his lips. "But you know that Darkness won´t be happy to hear this, heh." Sonic chuckled along with him. "Ermmm…Shads, could we now…?"

"Oh… of cause…" The bio engineered hedgehog bitted his lips as he carefully let his right hand slip across Sonic´s body again. This time beyond Sonic already hardened again member.

The blue one seems to enjoy this, thought Shadow, when he noticed that Sonic lifted his legs a little to give him better access. The black hedgehog hesitated a little but covered the act by drawing little circles with his index finger around Sonic´s entrance. Sonic let slip a little sign…

… that evolved into a hiss when Shadow throw over the last doubts and pressed into him with well you could say, enough force…

"Ah, Shadow… How about starting slow, please?!"

The black one ignored that statement because right now… he was a little caught in the heat of the moment. He only responded with a growl when he speeded up and started stretching him. He had to say, already now, just with his finger, that felt overwhelming.

Shadow looked over to Sonic for a second, just to check if he was alright. Said hedgehog´s facial expression looked painful, he was biting his lips, but if Sonic that really wanted, like Shadow of cause, he had to put up with this…

Shadow fingered him and stretched him with this more and more… Sonic tried to keep sane right now. It doesn´t really hurt… but was uncomfortable as heck! Well, he should have known that a finger going up your ass wouldn't be the best feeling… But he trusted Shadow a lot!

The black one thrusted into him once more and together with the other movement of his finger he though Sonic would be ready for the second one, right? Without saying anything to the blue hedgehog he added a second digit.

"Hng…Nnn!" The speedster didn´t wanted to alarm Shadow with sounds coming out of his mouth by the sharp pain he felt now. Two fingers were definitely more pressuring then one! Of cause he had never done this before, there was a time when he and Amy were pretty close, it was right after Shadow´s disappearance after the ark incident. He wanted consolation and he turned to Amy… She was there welcoming! One night, Sonic was again down, it almost happened, but…he couldn´t get Shadow´s face out of his mind. It ended up with him running out of her house, leaving her, half naked, alone. But now it looks like the female role landed on him…

"You okay?" "Yeah, it´s alright… just keep going…hah…" "If you say so…" Shadow loved Sonic but somehow he enjoyed seeing Sonic embarrassed like this… just a little! Shadow took his time trying to stretch Sonic in all ways possible; spreading his fingers, trying to go as deep as possible… he glazed over to his lover. Could he risk it…? This time slowly and with a lot more care he pushed a third and last finger inside him.

"Ahhh…Shads!" Shadows ears flatten themselves by hearing his lover's pain right from his voice. "It´s okay, Sonic! I´m going here as slow as possible. Just…relax, would you?!" "Excuse me, I'm trying okay…" Sonic really don´t wanted to start an angry discussion right now. First of all…he wanted to have a pleasurable memory on this, secondly… he didn´t know what Shadow could do everything to him once Sonic enraged him. Sonic shuddered. That though scared him but at the same time turned him on perversely… It took Sonic a bit to endure the increased pain, but in the end it worked and he even fond enough courage to ask his midnight counterpart a question that bothered him for a while already.

"Say, Shadow… Does that here… make us a couple or something…?" He´d bet he was blushing right now… if he wasn´t already the whole time. He could feel how Shadow slowed down in his movements between his legs.

"Sonic…of cause if you don´t have a problem with the fact that I have to run a kingdom… But one day you have to go back, that´s for sure… So it would be like a long-distance relationship, right?" Even if Shadow knew that was a bad timing he started grinning, some kind of long-distance relationship…seriously?!

"You know…Tails said he was still working on that thing… maybe it won´t take him long, so that more than just one person can travel with this thing… you could once in a while came back to earth… I could keep coming here, it wouldn't be much of a problem, believe me!"

"Sonic, there's nothing in the world I would love to do more…honey." Shadow was happy than he could bring Sonic to smile because of that statement, even if he was sure Sonic was still in pain. Until this whole conversation he didn´t stopped with his now slow but steady movements…  
He stretched him a last time with his fingers… Shadow though that Sonic was indeed ready.

The black hedgehog pulled slowly out and Sonic had to say it was an odd feeling down there, now completely empty again. Something in his mind screamed to feel this again no matter how painful it was… Sonic couldn't hold back a whimper when Shadow crawled closer and leaned a little over him.

"Soni…kku…" Shadow liked to use that name and he had a feeling that Sonic liked it too when he called him like that. "I hope you can keep up with my pace~" Just because that was actually a serious issue doesn´t mean he couldn't make a little joke to lighten up things, right?

Sonic didn´t know if he should laugh at this comment or should be offended. "Hey, you know I can always keep up with you no ma-AHHH!" Sonic´s scream was deafening and came from to bottom of his throat! Shadow… had… just thrusted inside him… this time not with his fingers! The pain exploded in his backside!

Shadow was so sorry to see his lover in so much pain. But a few seconds back he thought it was a great idea to make this as short for Sonic as possible, to get over it… Now he could face palm himself for that. Was he really so stupid to think invading him fast would be NOT painful?! Also for him… In a instant Sonic´s hands were on his shoulders and crawled deep in his back, so deep Shadow could swear it was drawing blood. "Ah…Sonic!"

"You bloody…bastard!" Sonic tried his best to suppress a sentence through his gritted teeth. The feeling of Shadow inside him was overwhelming! For a moment he thought that he couldn´t contain Shadow and…and… the other one was simply to big! If Shadow had invaded him slowly maybe then… but that idiot just had to thrust inside him deep and hard… at their first time! "I´m so going to kill once this is over, you…!" Shadow didn´t really want to piss Sonic more of as he already was.

Shadow was so incredibly sorry! But still, he didn´t respond and only let a sign slip. It was his fault… Maybe if he could keep Sonic down till the first signs of pleasure would step in, he could forgive him?

He waited a minute or two; Sonic once in a while shifted his weight to make the angle better. Sonic´s hands were still on his shoulders and he could feel the blue one´s grip loosen. After a while Sonic raised his gaze, the rage vanished from his eyes. He blushed and teared his gaze to the side. His ears gone a tad more down, when his voice was not more when a hoarse.

"It´s okay…I think you can move now, but SLOW, okay?!" Shadow nodded only, before he slowly entered his lover. The black hedgehog shuddered by the tight feeling of Sonics inner walls around his member. He didn´t pushed completely inside him before he pulled half out again.

"You know, Sonic… I´m sorry! I didn´t…" "It´s okay, Faker. Please, I don´t feel like talking right now." Said Sonic and Shadow noticed that it was more high pitched than usual.

Once in a while Sonics thighs on his sides spasmed and hitted lightly on his hips. Shadow increased both speed and strength in his thrust but only a little. Sonic on the other hand pushed back letting their hips clash together whenever Shadow decided to enter him a bit more. The pain slowly vanished with ever moment he adjusted more and soon there was only pleasure and desire left… Another thrust from Shadow, Sonic hold against it… and suddenly he bucked his hips with a yelp. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and Shadow knew he had found this special point who is supposed to give the extra among of pleasure. Well…Rouge said something along these lines and if a female had something like this… why not a boy too?

"Sonic? What is it?" "Please, Shadow… Just hit that point again, could you do this for me?"

Shadow didn´t even bother with trying to look in his face, Sonic had thrown his head backward, deep in his neck. The black hedgehog drove into him again, this time as forceful as never before but the other didn´t seem to mind, actually screamed in pleasure then he aim at the boys prostate again. Shadow could feel Sonic grate into his shoulders again, this time not so hard like before. The black one didn´t mind actually, he was way too busy paying attention to the now heated love making that was going on between the both of them.

This continued a while, Shadow hitting Sonic´s sweet spot over and over again, until the hero of mobius thought he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ahh, Shadow…" Sonic bitted his lips and shuted his eyes. He was so close… "Yes, Sonic? Everything alright…?" Shadow had also major problem forming any words, his vision faded and he knew he was close to just… Sonic probably too, so the black hedgehog already knew what his counterpart wanted to tell him anyways.

"Shadow, I…I…" Said hedgehog could feel what the blue one probably goes through right now. Shadow put all his strength in these last few thrusts before Sonic probably would cum.

"Ngaahhh…Shadow!" And he did. Sonics finger digged themselves once more it the shoulder blades of the ultimate lifeform. Everything happened at once when Sonic screamingly bitted down in his shoulder, spilled all over his and Shadows coat. His inner walls tightened incredibly by his lover´s second climax. That fact on the other hand pushed Shadow over the edge as well. He also screamed Sonic´s name in the bliss when he shooted his semen deep in the others entrance. Shadow collapsed right then and there on the others body, still deep inside him.

"Hah...S-Shadow..?" Both of them were heavily panting now, but Shadow regained his power fast and could even mange to upright himself a bit to look Sonic in the eyes. He was counting with a romantically statement along the lines of `I love you` or something… well, no…

"Pull out, NOW. I mean it!" Shadows met his gaze a little confused but obeyed. Slowly he pulled out, enjoying the last seconds in his lover. Shadow though that kind of went better when he expected it to be. But something keeps bothering until now. Even if the hero of mobius said he going to stay a while… Sonic was still so naive to not see it..? But Shadow does. Sonic couldn't stay and who knows how much time it would take the little fox to upgrade this portal thing… in the worst case it could also break by the attempt to make it better, everything was possible! So maybe… that was the last time in a while he could get intimate with the other… Not that it was just that! Of cause it was about everything… his eyes he wouldn't see shine in a while, his beautiful smile, the wonderful tone of blue that covered his body, Sonic in general!

Shadow had now completely pulled out and let himself fall next to Sonic in the bed.

"Shadow?" "What is it now, Sonic?" The ultimate lifeform knew he sounded rather annoyed right now, had brought himself down with his own stupid thoughts. "…I love you…"

"Heh, So do I…" These doubts in his head vanished as soon as he heard these wonderful words. What does it matter..? Wherever how much time he still had with Sonic…he would enjoy it! The ultimate lifeform snuggled up to Sonic and started cuddling. Sonic gladly participated in this. The hero of mobius led his eyelids slip close, it happened naturally when he was so close to Shadow. And soon he drifted to sleep. Shadow stayed awake a little longer, caressing the others body. When he finally also closed his eyes too to get some rest, he muttered a last sentence: "I love you, Sonikku…"

Me: "W-Wow… erm…well. Okay, that went better when expected…"

Sonic: "Why? I mean…"

Shadow: *clearing his throat* "Sonic, maybe… we should try this out… right now, right here, what do you say…?"

Sonic: O.o


	6. I knew that would never work

The next morning came too soon, in Shadow's opinion. Even if the Black Comet was much further away from the sun than the earth, even if they were underground... Shadow had an excellent inner clock, and it cried out to him to move his butt out of that bed!

Well ... apparently it did not really realize what happened yesterday. Shadow growled low as he opened his eyes and looked slowly around the room, he had already spent the second night in. He ran a hand over his eyes and rubbed his temples... It was almost like when he had slept with Rouge, just not quite as bad, he was not drunk now. He hoped he would in the future not always have such a headache when he and Sonic... well. Sonic...!

His spine cracked loud as he quickly turned to the side to look after Sonic. Ahh... Nice and slow... So his gaze lay down on the still sleeping, to him snuggled hedgehog. How sweet and innocent he was, in contrast to last night, where he had mistreated his shoulder with scratches and bites. Shadow figured it was not his fault, after all, he had been pretty hard yesterday... literally... The black hedgehog grinned when he saw Sonic snuggled up to him even more and whimpered slightly as he shifted his weight to his behind.

He wondered when Darkness would show up here, if he'd ever dared to anyway after how Shadow had threatened him yesterday. He did not care, and he would send him back away, no matter what he would say. Shadow knew he doesn´t brought Darkness to really like him... or Sonic, but as he had come to the conclusion yesterday... he wanted to spend the time that he had with Sonic! Sure, he now had responsibility towards this nation, but Sonic was more important to him! Today he wanted to be with his love...

The ultimate life form began after a while to stroke Sonic's body, fondle, to show him his affection, which, welcomed the still sleeping Sonic, purring with love. Sonic let Shadow... feel good. The black hedgehog had gone through a lot in his life, the least was really enjoyable! Not so long ago it had hit him hard. His constant memory loss had made him insecure and depressed.

Maria, Dr. Robotnik, the only "related" whom he still had! All these were people he could not rely on. Maria, because she was dead and Eggman…well. So he was alone, he had something like a friendship with Rouge, but that had also become thinner since that night and since she hangs around with Knuckles... Omega was also gone, Shadow had no idea where the robot might be. Even if, he would never be able to trust this robot.

And now that he had Sonic, it was as if a new sun rose for him, as he had at that time with Maria! But even if, for Maria he had brotherly feelings for Sonic so much more, making the whole thing even more intense. He did not know how long he lay there and Sonic just caressed before something caught his attention.

* ring * He pointed his ears, very quietly he heard it. Shadow looked to his left, the side of the bed, where they had thrown yesterday in the heat all their clothes. In the pile of their gloves and socks, the noise came, it also vibrated slightly.

Of course! Immediately Shadow remembered, that had to be this utensil that Sonic brought along. It had to be Tails then. Honestly, Shadow did not like to wake him, but when he tried to get up to get the thing, Sonic didn´t let go of his arm. The black hedgehog tried several times to break away from him, but brought Sonic only to cling more tightly to it. The fear that the fox would hang up abruptly, and Sonic was pissed afterwards grew. Shadow growled. He quickly pushed him firmly to the side.

"Hey, Sonic. Get finally up! The fox is on the phone." "Hngh..." Sonic on the other hand just turned around now, ignoring him. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The ultimate lifeform had enough and pulled him hard and strong on the ear. "Ahhh!" Said hedgehog stood up in the bed suddenly. "What the hell, Shadow!" With an offended expression he held his ear worried. Of course that had hurt! What was so important that Shadow had hurt him... again?! But in Sonic's opinion last night did not count anyway.

"There, I thought that maybe interests you." He showed over to the pile of their clothes. "What about it? These are our clothes, Shads!" Shadow facepalmed himself.

"Idiot, someone is calling you!" Only then did Sonic notice the soft sounds and the vibrate of the heap. He could only guess how long it already rang.

"Oh holy ..." Sonic was immediately out of the bed and knelt down to look after his right glove. Shadow struggled a bit to get up but froze when he saw Sonic kneeling down... with his backside to him... He couldn´t help it! Everything about this hedgehog brought Shadow to go completely crazy, after last night even more than usual. But the black hedgehog only looked for another few seconds and then got up from the bed. Immediately he stood next to Sonic, who now stand again and held the little computer in his hand.

Only then Shadow noticed something... "Um... Sonic...?" But the blue hedgehog did not consider it necessary to give the other any more attention, than he already pushed the eye-catching green button and a few seconds later, the face of a little, young Kitsune appeared on the screen. "Tails!" Sonic was happy, of cause, even if it was only just yesterday that he had left. He had his little brother missed...

"Sonic... I-" The eyes of the little fox were widening when he broke off in the sentence. "Tails... What is...?" Immediately he could feel Shadow's hand on his shoulder. "Sonic... I just wanted to say that! He can see from here the bed... our clothes, us... "Sonic gulped as he let his gaze wander, the ground was covered with their gloves and socks, the bed was a single mess ... and they themselves… were wearing nothing.

Sonic was immediately on the computer again and turned himself well aware in the other direction to avoid that Tails got furter looks. "S-Sonic...You and Shadow... are now... together?" Sonic was so incredibly grateful that the little fox used this formulation.

Tails was young but not stupid. Sonic was sure that the little fox knew exactly what had happened here...

"... Yes... exactly..." Shadow was now back at his side and how to emphasize this Sonic slightly cuddled up to him. Tails' mouth graced a wide grin... Well, just for a few seconds. "This is great, Sonic, but... I have some bad news..." Now he looked more like 7 days of rain "W-What is it...? Is everyone all right? "

Sonic's POV

"No, Sonic. You have to come home immediately... We all are in danger... "A few moments was total silence in the room, well, I imagined I heard Shadow growl. My eyes sat on him. His ears were lowered, he bit his lip and shook slightly. Slight wrinkles stood out on his muzzle above nose, like a dog baring his teeth. He whispered softly, almost inaudibly, "I knew it... I just knew..." The ears of Tails drooped flat against his head like mine. "G-Guys…I'm so sorry..." I turned to Tails, deciding that I'd better let Shadow have a few seconds for himself. "What's going on anyway...?"

The little Kitsune wanted to raise his voice, then Shadow next to me apparently had enough and could not stand it anymore.

"Who cares about that?! It's always something! Therefore, I wanted nothing to do with you now, Sonic! Because it was doomed to failure from the beginning... we both cannot live on two different planets and think everything is okay! 'Cause you're always busy anyway on earth! And I now have this here... "My gaze fell on him. What had just happened? I had not seen Shadow for a while so angry. Just because I would go, what was the problem? Then I just came back later!

Carefully I was looking for eye contact, but he broke off. "W-What's going on?... I mean, as I said yesterday, I'll come back again..." Shadow snorted: "Just to stay only one day and then run away again? I'm sorry Sonic, but tell the fox he should pick you up... and then I want from you... to not come back anymore..." What!?

"What? What does that mean...?" Shadow turned away from me. "You know exactly what that means... go now..."

How could he do that?... "You know, Shadow... If you're so stupid and just want to throw that away now... maybe I was right... You were never serious and you just wanted to..." My voice trailed off.

"You're stupid, Sonic... I told you yesterday, I love you..." "...I have not heard it..." He sighed and turned back around. "Because you slept, you idiot!"

I shook my head slightly. "You're just like Black Doom, a heartless... mean... bastard..." Maybe I went too far, or over-reacted, but the pain I felt... made me lose my mind again like the day when he left.

Immediately, he growled at me what hurt me the most. "Do not talk like this about my father," I snorted.

"What?! Since when is that guy so important to you, he wanted to kill you!" "Maybe... but I still have respect for him, now that I see what he has done here for a service." His gaze was cold... so cold. Tails whined at the other end of the line.

The next comment I would regret that I already knew before I expressed it. "Maria... would be so disappointed if she could see you... How you sympathize with this monster who wanted to wipe out humanity... Perhaps you will then also turn like him! A cold-hearted, hateful monster ... Oh, wait, you already are! Maria... would be so disappointed! "

The next second, I already felt like the air was brutally pushed out of my lungs as he slammed me to the ground. There he stood over me, looked as if he was ready to kill me. If... Shadow wanted to fight now, I had a huge disadvantage... My backside still hurted and not just a bit... But he did not seem to want to go further, as he took a step back, but did not made an actual excuse. Painfully I struggled up, his eyes cold returning. I gritted my teeth as he threw my other stuff hateful to me. "Get away!"

"You asshole..." Tails gasped and quickly got the word: "Guys, please! Listen to me..." Well, he tried it before Shadow interrupted him. "Says the one who has willingly gave his to me yesterday," I growled low and threatening. I shook my head slightly, that could not be! The words I whispered then came rash on my lips, which he kissed so fondly yesterday.

"... I hate you..." The black hedgehog in front of me did not seem to be impressed. "Now you sound even more like a child! I do not know... what brought me yesterday to sleep with you anyway..." I had no more strength... Somehow he seemed to have a response to everything I said. Trying to win his eye contact, I looked over at him, but my... apparently "ex" partner always dodged. Meanwhile, he had defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and his nose high in the air.

No... "T-Tails... take me home..." Enough attempts that he had blocked off anyway... The luck of last night was gone and I could not go on anymore... Just somewhere, I just wanted to get away. I was clawing deeper in my stuff, my socks and the other glove, that Shadow had thrown at me.

"There you go, Sonic! You runnin' away from your problems again? Can you not stand me? But to me it should not matter... Just shows once again that I am obviously fallen for someone with 17 years who still behaves like a total child! Have fun to grow up! If you ever manage it..." He turned and walked to the window, not giving me a last gaze.

"S-Sonic...I ..." "Just take me back home, please..." I winced when I realized how fragile, quiet and sad my voice sounded. Since my view was still all the time on Shadow, I also saw how he twitched briefly, but continued to ignore me.

"O-Okay..." I didn´t saw Tails face, stared at HIM always. But as a green-blue light enveloped me, I realized that Tails probably did just that. He brought me back. Now that I gasped a bit because of the new situation, Shadow turned around again... But his eyes were not worried just empty. I failed to see any emotion in it than I was enveloped by blue light. As with any Chaos Control I found myself after a short period in which I was dizzy and disoriented, again at the destination. Awkwardly, I shook my head as I came through the large ring portal back that brought me yesterday to Shadow.

"Uh..." I was nauseous by the teleportation... Shadow was master of Chaos Control, he had done it so many times and mastered it so well that it mattered nothing to him anymore. I did not use it often, so it was quite uncomfortable for me, so I also did not want to work on it. But also for another reason my stomach turned... this quarrel.

It could for the moment not be changed, not even from the little fox, who came immediately rushed to me and brought me to drop my stuff, as he threw himself at me. "Sonic! Oh, I'm so sorry..." "N-No, Tails..." I pushed him from me... what brought him to stare at me.

"Everything's okay... if you'll excuse me, I'll go take a shower... I suddenly feel so dirty... When I'm done, you tell me first what is going on here, okay...?" Tails looked at me, "But, Sonic. It is important!" But I was halfway out the door. "It is also important that I wash away these dirty touches from that idiot last night ..." Then I ran out the door angry and sad before I locked myself in the bathroom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow, obviously I just managed to get the both of them to break up :/

Well,i´m sorry xD In the next chapter we will se what Tails want to say to Sonic about the upcoming danger x3


	7. Coming for you

Yeah... 3 Months, already...? ^^; Well, sorry... xDD

And this isn´t even long... but I thought... better a short chapter when no chapter at all... Again, I apologize

But now finally you can enjoy the next chapter... that is really short anyway...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

`Hah...' I sighed when I gave up after 5 minutes to get my spikes in any acceptable form. They would fall by themself when they dried ... Honestly, I had no desire for a mission, I was just not in the mood for adventures right now. I carefully sat down on the closed toilet seat and supportes my head lightly on my hand.

Soooo... Now so I was single again ... After just one day with this complete idiot, huh? Good! I didn´t need him! I... do not need him... A sad sigh escaped me. Well, i ..did...

I fought my way up when I got the feeling that my spikes were somewhat dried and were in their position. Once again combed through, I went to the door ... Time to be serious. Tails needed me!

"Oww!" Again the fox was on the floor when I opened the door. "Ahh, I'm sorry, buddy! Not again!" Again I helped him up, AGAIN he pulled me with him immediately. "It's okay ... But you really have to come along now, Sonic!"

"W-What is it? Would you kindly tell me that now!?" Tails said nothing, just flatten his ears until we finally arrived once again in his workshop. He let go of my hand and gesticulated violently.

"Black Doom is alive!" W-What? I just stared at him. That could not be! Shadow had defeated him, killed him ...? Only now I noticed that it was not so clear at the end! "H-how, please? Doom Black lives!?" I began to tremble uncontrollably. Black Doom was a strong opponent! I myself had never fought against the guy, Tails now demanded from me... that I brought him down ...?

"Where...is he...?" I asked cautiously, there was no time to lose! The little fox cleared his throat. "Yes ... It is not only that... Black Doom has the Master Emerald! ..." It was getting better ...!

"When you went to see Shadow, Knuckles stayed over the night while Rouge went back to the Master Emerald... This morning as Knuckles went back to Angel Island, the Master Emerald was gone and Rouge in a very bad condition. He brought her to a hospital immediately and when she felt better, she told him that Black Doom was there! She couldn´t do anything and he did this to her to get to the stone ... "

I shook my head slightly, that could not be ... He had the most powerful energy source in the world in his hands ... But one thing was clear to me, of course he wanted to destroy the Earth or humanity ... but before that ... he would seek revenge on Shadow...

"So ... does someone knows ... where he is?" Tails stared at me: "I was able to locate the energy of the Emerald ... He's on his way to the Black Comet ..."

"No! W-What ... Why didn´t you said anything?" "You didn´t wanted to listen to me, I wanted to tell you a thousand times that Black Doom comes to you .. You just yelled at me to bring you back, so I did exacly this!" The little fox was shaking a bit... Tails was never someone you should yell at ... I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay ...Look ... Black Doom has the Master Emerald, which belongs to one of my friends, so it is my business! Even if I don´t like to say it, but it seems like I have to go through that portal to the Black Comet once more... " And to Shadow ... I did not know if Shadow could take him on alone. Black Doom had the Master Emerald and Shadow no Chaos Emeralds, so probably not. No matter how mad I was at him, he needed my help!

Tails flattened his ears. "But ... there's only one problem ..." I raised an eyebrow, as if we didn´t had enough problems already... "I polarized the portal on the energy of the Master Emeralds ... That is the reason it was Chaos Control so similar. Since Black Doom has the Emerald and take it further away from Earth ... it does not work ... Maybe for taking you there, but if the Master Emerald is on the Black comet, they are too far away to continue using the energy to get you back ... you would be stuck ... "

The young kitsune played restlessly with his fingers and seemed even more disappointed about himself .. I didn´t care, I always had found a way out of a situation like this. Also ... I coulnd´t leave Shadow to himself ... Encouragingly, I patted Tails on the shoulder. "All right ... We do it like that ...: You send me just once more on the Black Comet ... and I'll take care of the rest, okay? ..."

With the other hand I ruffled him about the fur on his head, which really seemed to calm him down.

"I've always trusted you ... when you say we do it this way... we do it, Sonic ..." I nodded and looked at him surprised in the next moment, as the little fox was hanging around my waist. "Sonic ... take care of yourself ... I love you ..." "Hey ~ I love you too ..." I returned his hug ... Tails was my brother in all but blood ...

I gave him the short time I still had before I checked if we had all the Emeralds around. Tails gave them to me, and I knew that I could surely use them. I put them safe inside my quills before I once again stood in front of the portal and indicated to Tails that I was ready.

The young kitsune smiled at me one last time before the portal began to glow in a green-blue light again, this time weaker than before. With the last thought that we didn´t had much time left, I entered it one more time ...

Puffing, the black-red, winged figure moved through the weightlessness. After Black Doom had searched for hours after Shadow on earth, he had given up ... He was famished, weak from the fight and just wanted as quickly as possible back to his planet ... Of course it very hurt his pride that he could not repay it immediately to Shadow.

However, Black Doom had at least done something just as good like this on earth ... getting his hands on the Master Emerald...! Black Doom knew this stone as well as the Chaos Emeralds, knew that it was even stronger! Well, he didn´t know exactly how, but this stone would help him for Shadow's destruction ... and, of mankind.

Too bad that the bat girl came in his way ... for her! She could not do much except standing up again and again and make it even worse for her. In the end she didn´t moved anymore and Black Doom actually didn´t care whether she was dead or not ...

He quickly grabbed the precious stone and unleashed, with the newly gained power, his Devil form ... At that moment, his meeting with his people was more important than anything else ... He would go now and rest ... But he would come back! And pay Shadow everything back!

Once more he flapped vigorously with its wings, but that in the great nothingness of space helped him little ... He had always used the spaceship, though he could live without oxygen ... Now he knew why, it was exhausting to come forward. The green stone flew quietly beside him, guided by his thoughts ...

The Master Emerald obeyed individuals with much chaos energy, the Echidna Guardian had a lot of it ... but not the bat. Which made it easier to remove the gem without much trouble from its shrine.

Black Doom then flew around for a while not knowing exactly where his comet was only the approximate direction. But this soon changed when the great blackness was filled by an gray spot in the distance ... The Black Comet ...


End file.
